I Just Know
by Rere Aozora
Summary: "Aku nggak hanya asal berkata, Sensei. Aku tahu. Sebentar, kuberikan buktinya padamu—"/A ShikaIno fict for ShikaIno days and Ino's birthday


_Disclaimer : Naruto_ dan segala karakter dan latar tempatnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain untuk merayakan ShikaIno day(s). :D

_Note : OOC_, gaje, mayor monolog, _no _konflik.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Just (Simply) Know<em>**

oleh Rere Aozora

.

Ino duduk bersimpuh pada lututnya kemudian meletakan rangkaian bunga buatannya di atas makam Asuma. Tangannya lalu mengatup dan matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat ia memanjatkan doa untuk _sensei_-nya. Selesai berdoa, Ino menatapi nama Sarutobi Asuma yang terpatri di atas nisan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih—rindu.

Ia sangat, _sangat_ merindukan Asuma.

"Apa kabar, Asuma-_sensei_?" Bibirnya terbuka dan melepaskan gelombang bunyi tersebut. Mengajak bicara nisan di hadapannya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap mengunjungi makam Asuma. Meski putri Yamanaka itu tahu—sangat, sangat tahu—bahwa hanya hembusan angin yang membalas setiap penggal kata yang ia ucapkan, ia tetap melakukan hal tersebut sampai saat ini.

"Lama tak jumpa, _ne_? Maaf, _Sensei. _Tsunade-_sama_ banyak memberiku misi sebulan ini," Ino berkata lagi. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan daun kering pada nisan Asuma. "Aku bahkan tak sempat berlatih dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. _Tou-chan _ngotot aku harus tetap berkerja di toko, sih. Kau tahu dia, 'kan, _Sensei—_dia nggak menerima alasan. Padahal aku putrinya sendiri! Oh, bahkan sampai saat ini dia nggak mengizinkanku tinggal di apartemen sendiri—bersama Sakura sekalipun! Oh, Sakura saja sudah tinggal sendiri!"

Ino, menyadari suaranya mulai meninggi, berdehem. "Ehm, maaf, _Sensei_."

Hening menyeruak di pemakaman itu. Ino menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. Senyum kemudian tersungging di bibirnya. "_Ne_, _Sensei_, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Bersiaplah! Ini akan sangat, _sangat_ mengejutkanmu—seriusan. Sudah siap?" Ino bertanya lalu menghitung sampai tiga. "Oke, aku anggap kau sudah siap. Berat badan Chouji turun dua kilo! Kejutan!" seru gadis itu. "Itu perkembangan yang luar biasa bukan, _Sensei_?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu menepuk tangannya sekali, menunjukan kegembiraannya. "Dia mengatakannya padaku dan Shikamaru dua hari yang lalu, sewaktu kami makan di Kedai Yakiniku. Dan, kau tahu, _Sensei_? Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar. Dia bahkan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Shikamaru bilang padaku bahwa Chouji sedang dekat dengan seseorang, makanya dia bahagia berat badannya turun. Oh, dan dia nggak mau bilang siapa _seseorang _itu, _Sensei_! Menyebalkan seperti biasa, bukan, Shikamaru itu?" Ino memukulkan tinju kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya. "Lihat saja, aku akan _segera_ tahu siapa perempuan itu. Oh, dan tenang saja, _Sensei_, aku _pasti _akan memberitahumu. Aku bukan Shikamaru yang pelit, tenang saja."

Ino kemudian terdiam sesaat. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Ia kembali menatap lekat-lekat nama Asuma. "Shikamaru boleh saja tahu Chouji senang berat badannya turun karena dia jatuh cinta. Tapi aku lebih tahu, _Sensei—_itu bukan satu-satunya alasan Chouji mengulum senyuman. Chouji… dia juga senang karena dia _sedikit _berhasil menuruti permintaan terakhirmu," ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

Hening lagi-lagi menyeruak di pemakaman itu. Ino menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus, namun tak fokus, ke depan. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Chouji tetap berhati emas, seperti biasa, _Sensei_… Dia—dia dan Shikamaru tidak pernah berubah. Oh, mungkin mereka berubah—segala hal berubah, bukan? Namun, mereka tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Chouji masih saja berbuat baik kepada semua sahabatnya. Dan Shikamaru tetap melekat pada kata merepotkan."

Ino berhenti berbicara. Ia menoleh dan melihat beberapa anak, tampaknya dari akademi, melintasi pemakaman. Mereka setengah berlari melewati makam-makam hingga sampai di ujung pemakaman. Mereka lalu mulai membersihkan makam-makam satu per satu. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke makam di hadapannya.

"Berbicara tentang permintaan terakhirmu, _Sensei_…" Ino kembali berujar pelan, kemudian menghela napas dalam. "Aku… aku minta maaf, _Sensei_... Masalah Shikamaru dan Chouji, yah, meski memang butuh energi besar untuk meluruskan jalan mereka, bisa dibilang aku berhasil—atau mungkin memang mereka memang anak baik, _Sensei_. Tapi untuk tidak kalah dari Sakura…"

Suara anak-anak akademi yang ditugaskan merawat makam-makam terdengar jelas ketika Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Angin berhembus pelan, mengajak tetumbuhan berdansa. Membawakan serpih-serpih bunga dandelion melewati pemakaman.

"Maaf, _ne_,_ Sensei…_" Ino kembali berujar, suaranya agak bergetar. "Aku nggak bisa mengalahkan Sakura. Dia… dia berkembang menjadi bunga yang indah, _Sensei_… Kemampuan ninjanya mungkin menyaingi Shikamaru—meski untuk urusan strategi, jenius kita itu tak terkalahkan. Dia mengalahkan Sasori—seorang Akatsuki—seorang diri. Hebat, _ne_?

"Dan kemampuan medisnya, _Sensei_, aku juga nggak bisa mengalahkannya. Kemampuannya terlalu tinggi. Ia berhasil menyembuhkan Kiba yang saat itu terkena racun mematikan saat kami misi. Ia melakukannya hanya dengan sedikit peralatan medis yang ia bawa, berkata dulu ia pernah melakukannya—entah pada siapa. Tsunade-_shishou _menjadikannya wakil kepala rumah sakit—sementara aku hanya menjadi kepala Departemen Tanaman Obat. Yah, bukannya aku nggak bersyukur, sih…" Ino menghela napasnya kembali.

"_Konichiwa, _Ino-_neesan_!" seru anak-anak dari akademi tadi, berdiri tak jauh dari makam Asuma. Anak-anak itu, Ino memerhatikan, ternyata terdiri dari tiga anak perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Ketiga anak perempuan melambaikan tangan heboh, salah satu laki-laki menguap sementara yang satunya melirik tak suka ketiga anak perempuan. Ino tersenyum dan balas melambai. Anak-anak itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman. Anak-anak perempuan bercanda heboh dan saling melemparkan bunga. Anak laki-laki yang tadi menguap mengikuti ketiganya dengan langkah gontai sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sementara laki-laki satunya menutup kedua telinganya dan mengenduskan napasnya keras-keras—tampaknya tak menyukai kebisingan anak perempuan.

Ino tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua anak laki-laki tersebut. Ia teringat Shikamaru. Ino berpikir mungkin seperti itulah anak Shikamaru di masa depan. Malas dan tak suka pada hal berisik. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia kemudian berpaling kembali ke makam Asuma. "_Ne_, _Sensei_, aku mau membuat satu pengakuan padamu. Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan menyampaikan harapanku pada Tuhan. Katakan pada-Nya agar menjadikan anak Shikamaru adalah anak-anakku juga, _Sensei_."

Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian menutup kedua wajahnya yang bersemu setelah menyadari perkataannya (baginya) _sangat_ memalukan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Gadis itu, pegal duduk bersimpuh, melepas sendalnya dan duduk di atasnya. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan. Ia kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku baru menyadari satu hal, _Sensei_: aku mengalahkan Sakura," katanya, memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Shikamaru, sadar atau tidak, juga menyukaiku, _Sensei_. Jadi aku unggul dari Sakura soal cinta, _ne_?—eh, aku kelewat percaya diri?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Angin berhembus pelan dan burung-burung terbang dari pohon-pohon yang dihinggapi mereka, membuat gemerisik dedaunan menemani Ino berpikir.

"Aku nggak hanya asal berkata, _Sensei_. Aku tahu. Sebentar, kuberikan buktinya padamu—"

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kediaman klan Nara. Beberapa relasi Shikamaru—entah pamannya, bibinya, kakeknya atau sepupunya—terlihat sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu namanya apa, namun Shikamaru pernah bilang itu digunakan untuk alas rusa-rusa betina milik klan Nara yang akan melahirkan._

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku sopan pada mereka. Mereka menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Salah satu di antara mereka mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru ada di rumah utama. Yah, memang ke sanalah aku menuju._

_Bibi Yoshino menyambutku dengan senyum lebar ketika aku sampai di rumah utama kediaman klan Nara. Ia mempersilahkanku masuk. "Shikamaru tidur! Dibangunkan berkali-kali pun ia hanya mengerang dan kembali tidur!"_

_Aku tertawa mendengar dumelan Bibi Yoshino yang sudah sering kudengar itu. Bibi Yoshino kemudian mengajakku menuju dapur. Ia sedang membuat kue rupanya. Aku mengambil celemek dan mulai membantu Bibi Yoshino._

_"Kau tidak perlu membantuku, Ino_-chan. _Bangunkan saja anak pemalas itu, aku tak keberatan," kata Bibi Yoshino selagi aku memasukan tepung ke dalam adonan._

_"Tak apa. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Keperluanku bisa menyusul nanti."_

_"Huh. Dia itu _setiap _hari begitu, Ino-_chan!"_ omel Bibi Yoshino. Ia membuka kulkas dan berseru tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ia menatapku dan meringis meminta maaf. "Cokelatnya habis, Ino-chan. Bisakah kau melanjutkan sementara aku membeli cokelatnya?"_

_Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tak masalah, Bibi!"_

_Bibi Yoshino mengucapkan terima kasih dan beranjak dari dapur. Aku mengambil apel yang belum dipotong Bibi Yoshino dan mulai memotong-motongnya._

_"Sedang apa kau di sini, Ino?"_

_Suara Shikamaru terdengar begitu mendadak dan membuatku kaget. Akibatnya aku menggores jari telunjukku alih-alih memotong apel. "Aw!" aku berseru, mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku._

_Shikamaru tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan menghisapnya, betapa mengejutkannya, dengan lembut. Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. "Ermm… Shikamaru, aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan—"_

_Shikamaru melepas tanganku bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Dia balik badan dan bergumam, "Maaf.", kemudian meninggalkan dapur._

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

"—aku berani bersumpah, _Sensei_, wajah Shikamaru bersemu saat itu! Lihat, itu adalah salah satu bukti," Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengetuk bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

Gadis penyuka tomat ceri itu mulai meragukan bukti yang baru saja ia paparkan. Ia merasa siapapun pasti akan merona apabila melakukan hal yang Shikamaru lakukan. "_Ne, Sensei_, sepertinya itu bukan bukti. Shikamaru bahkan meninggalkanku, perempuan yang disukainya—baik, baik, perempuan yang _mungkin_ disukainya—padahal aku terluka! Dan, astaga, aku baru sadar—dia yang membuatku terluka! Oh, kau harus membayarnya, Shika!"

Ino kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan bukti apa lagi yang bisa membuktikan hipotesisnya bahwa seorang Nara Shikamaru menyukai Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu kemudian menepukan tinjunya pada telapak tangan satunya. "Oh, bagaimana dengan ini,_ Sensei_?"

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

_Aku mengetuk pintu rumah utama kediaman klan Nara. Dua minggu tak bertemu dengan jenius itu, rasanya cukup kangen juga. Pintu bergeser terbuka ketika aku mengangkat tanganku, bermaksud mengetuknya kembali._

_"Oh, pagi, Ino," sapa Paman Shikaku. "Mencari Shikamaru?"_

_Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Kudengar kemarin dia baru saja pulang dari misi."_

_Kulihat Shikaku menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia ada di dalam. Di kamarnya. Bangunkan saja kalau dia tidur. Sepertinya kau sangat merindukannya, datang pagi-pagi sekali."_

_Aku meringis. Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul sepuluh ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Shikamaru. _Pagi-pagi sekali?_ Oh, Shikamaru dan Paman Shikaku sama saja. Pantas Bibi Yoshino sering mengeluh._

_Paman Shikaku menyuruhku masuk dan naik ke atas—di mana kamar Shikamaru berlokasi. Aku mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar pemalas itu. Tanpa mengetuknya—karena aku yakin ia tak akan mau membuka pintu—aku membuka pintu dan menghambur masuk._

_Kulihat Shikamaru, betapa ajaibnya, sedang duduk di meja yang aku sangsi pernah digunakannya selain saat ini, menulis sesuatu. Laporan misi yang ia lakukan kemarin, mungkin. Aku mendekatinya dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya._

_"Pagi, Shikamaru!"_

_Shikamaru bergumam tak jelas, kemudian berkata, "Mau apa kau kesini?"_

_Aku membebaskan lehernya dari lenganku dan duduk di tempat tidurnya—yang terletak persis di samping meja belajar, bersedekap. "Memangnya nggak boleh mengunjungi teman yang baru pulang dari misi selama satu minggu lebih?"_

_Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan melanjutkan menulis. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian memangku dagu pada kedua tanganku yang kusandarkan pada meja belajarnya. Aku menggeser meja itu ke arahku sedikit, membuat Shikamaru melirik tak setuju padaku, tapi tak melakukan apa pun selain melanjutkan menulis._

_Aku mulai memerhatikannya menulis. Sesekali kulihat Shikamaru melirikku._

_"Ino," katanya, menatapku tajam. "Bisakah kau katakan apa maumu sekarang?"_

_"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau mengunjungimu," aku menjawab dengan nada datar._

_Shikamaru menghela napas dan melanjutkan menulis. Lagi, aku memerhatikannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dan, lagi, sesekali ia melirikku._

_"Bisakah kau keluar, Ino. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."_

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

"Konsentrasi Shikamaru terganggu hanya karena aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, Asuma-_sensei_! Tidakkah menurutmu itu berarti _sesuatu_?" tanya Ino. "Benar, dia selanjutnya memang mengusirku—kasar. Benar, pria yang menyukai seorang wanita dan tidak bertemu dengannya selama satu minggu lebih pasti akan segera menemuinya. Benar, seorang pria yang menyukai seorang wanita dan tidak bertemu dengannya selama seminggu pasti ingin bersama dengannya dalam waktu lama. _Benar_, Shikamaru tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi—Oh, satu lagi, Asuma-_sensei_!"

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

_"Hei, Shika," aku berkata padanya saat kami berdiri di depan rumah Chouji, menunggu dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya, "apa cita-citamu—impianmu?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Aku memutar mata saat ia malah bergumam dengan nada tanya. "Impian, Shika! Apa yang kau inginkan saat kau beranjak dewasa waktu kau kecil dulu!"_

_Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Aku menunggunya menjawab dengan tidak sabar. "Shi—"_

_"Saat aku kecil?" katanya tiba-tiba. "Menikah dengan wanita yang biasa saja—tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek, memiliki dua orang anak: satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Pensiun setelah anak perempuanku menikah dan anak laki-lakiku menjadi ninja sukses. Kemudian menghabiskan hari tuaku dengan bermain _shougi _dan meninggal lebih dulu dari istriku."_

_Ia menjabarkan tersebut dengan nada biasa—orang yang tidak mengenalnya mungkin mengira ia membacakan pidato buatan orang lain. "Wanita yang biasa saja?" aku bertanya kemudian._

_"Hmm. Itu tidak akan merepotkan."_

_Aku mendengus. "Hidupmu akan membosankan kalau kau mau semuanya tidak merepotkan, Shika. Kau akan bersama istrimu seumur hidup—bahaya kalau kau nantinya merasa bosan."_

_Diluar dugaanku, Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar."_

_Aku membelakakan mataku tak percaya dan menganga—oh, Tuhan, tampangku pasti jelek sekali. "_Benar_? Jadi kau sudah mengganti impianmu—tipe istri yang kau ingin nikahi nantinya, maksudku? Istri yang… merepotkan—bagimu tentunya—mungkin?"_

_Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya namun memberikan seringainya padaku. Aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk bertanya lebih jauh—mendesak pemuda di hadapanku itu lebih jauh, namun suara Chouji menghentikanku._

_"Aku siap!"_

_Dan Shikamaru melangkah pergi, diikuti Chouji._

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

Ino merubah posisi duduknya, ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang tersilang di depannya kini. "Nah, tidakkah ia menginginkan seorang istri yang merepotkan?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu sebelum mengatakan, "Dan bukankah ia sering bilang aku ini merepotkan? Bisa saja, bukan, istri merepotkan yang diinginkannya—"

Ino menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya. Terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Gadis itu tersentak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sebentar. Ia juga mengatakan padaku bahwa Sakura merepotkan. Juga Temari. Juga Tsunade-_shishou_. Bahkan Bibi Yoshino! Baik, mungkin hidupnya sudah cukup dikelilingi orang-orang merepotkan. _Baik_, itu tak _cukup_ menjadi bukti."

Cicit burung terdengar di kejauhan. Koak gagak terdengar dari langit di atasnya. Angin berhembus, lagi. Memainkan rambut pirang sang gadis Yamanaka. "Sudah, _Sensei_. Aku menyerah. Apapun yang ia lakukan padaku kebanyakan adalah hal yang kontra. Tapi, _Sensei, _percayalah padaku bahwa aku benar. Nara Shikamaru menyukai Yamanaka Ino. Aku mungkin nggak bisa menjelaskan kenapa, _Sensei_. Aku… tahu saja."

"Aku tahu saja," ulang Ino, tersenyum puas akan hasil simpulannya.

Pecinta bahasa bunga itu kembali bersimpuh dan mengenakan sendalnya. Ia mengelus dengan penuh sayang nama gurunya yang terpatri di makam. "Aku pamit, _Sensei…_"

"Mengobrol dengan nisan lagi, Ino?" kata sebuah suara di belakangnya, yang amat dikenal Ino. "Kau bisa disangka orang gila."

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum pada pemilik suara itu. "Sore, Shika."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati makam Asuma dan berjongkok di samping Ino. Ia meraih saku jaket hijaunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, kemudian menyulutnya. Setelah meletakan rokok tersebut di samping bunga Ino, Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya—memanjatkan doa untuk Asuma.

Ino memerhatikan remaja pria di sampingnya lekat-lekat. Mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru telah mengikhlaskan kepergian _sensei-_nya—_sensei _mereka. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Ino melembut. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu, setelah mereka membalaskan dendam—membunuh Hidan dan Kakuzu, rekan timnya itu enggan mengunjungi makam Asuma, bahkan pada saat Asuma dimakamkan pun ia tidak datang.

"Aku mau mengantarkan Kurenai ke rumah sakit. Mau ikut?" Shikamaru bertanya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"E-eh?"

"Pemeriksaan rutin Kurenai dilakukan hari ini, bukan? Kau yang bilang padaku. Aku mau mengantarnya," ulang Shikamaru, bangkit berdiri. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Ino, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri.

"Oh, Shikamaru benar, _Sensei_! Kami harus pergi," pamit Ino pada Asuma. Gadis itu kemudian mengamit tangan Shikamaru, berdiri dan menarik pria itu meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Dia tetap merepotkan, Asuma," bisik Shikamaru.

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

"Bukankah sudah sering kubilang kau tidak perlu mengunjungiku setiap saat kau tidak misi, Shikamaru? Dan kau juga, Ino, harusnya kau halangi dia," protes Kurenai, membuat Ino meringis.

"Aku tidak mengunjungimu. Aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," bantah Shikamaru.

Kurenai memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Ino berkata, "Oh, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan jenius, Kurena-_sensei_."

Kurenai mendengus pada pembelaan Ino. Tahu benar bahwa gadis itu pasti akan memarahi Shikamaru bila pria itu tidak mengunjunginya. Kurenai mengibaskan tangannya dengan gestur mengusir.

"Sudahlah, sampai di sini saja. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau lakukanlah hal yang lebih produktif, Shikamaru. Mengajak Ino berkencan, misalnya."

"_Sensei_!" Ino memprotes sementara Shikamaru hanya mendecakan lidahnya.

Kurenai tertawa. "Hei, aku kan hanya berkata misalnya. Kenapa wajah kalian panik begitu?" Kurenai berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Ino merona dan Shikamaru memutar mata. Ahli _genjutsu _itu kembali tertawa, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru begitu menoleh dan mendapati raut sedih Ino.

"Tidak," ujar gadis itu. "Hanya saja… rasanya sedih membayangkan anak dalam kandungan Kurenai-_sensei _akan besar tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Kau harus jadi pengganti Asuma-_sensei_ dengan baik, _ne_, Shikamaru? Kalau tidak, kubuat hidupmu repot."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau berkata seperti tak pernah membuatku repot, Ino."

Ino menoleh cepat dan memberikan pelototan pada Shikamaru. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Mau ke Kedai Yakiniku?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya, memberikan Shikamaru senyuman—menggoda pria itu. "Menuruti saran Kurenai-_sensei _mengajakku berkencan, eh, Shika-_kun_?"

"Jangan panggil begitu. Aku bukan rusa."

Mata Ino sengaja dibulat-bulatkan, berpura-pura kagum. "Waw, kau tidak berkata tidak."

"Waktu berjalan, Ino…"

Ino tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya, mengamit lengan Shikamaru. "Tapi kau yang traktir, ya!"

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

_Benar, bukan, _Sensei_?_

_Shikamaru tidak pernah berkata ya, tapi tidak pernah juga berkata tidak._

_Bukan masalah bagiku. Sesuatu yang baik akan datang pada mereka yang mau menunggu, bukan? Jadi, mari kita tunggu ia mengungkapkannya._

_Yang penting aku tahu, _Sensei.

_Aku tahu._

_Sesederhana itu._

.

_Jadi, jangan lupa sampaikan pada Tuhan tentang harapanku, _ne, _Asuma_-sensei?

.

.

.

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

SELESAI

.:o0o:.o0o.:o0o:.

Sekali lagi Rere ucapkan : _Happy birthday_, Ino! _Happy (belated) birthday_, Shikamaru! Happy ShikaIno day(s), minna!

Loooong live ShikaIno!

.

_There_. Gaje bener, ye?

Ini adalah fiksi ter-_rush _yang pernah saya tulis. Hebat. Karena biasanya saya hobi nulis dan ngedekemin _file _di komputer. ;p _Aaaand, thanks to the _Ibu Dosen yang baik hati, saya ga jadi ujian minggu ini dan bisa bikin fiksi ini. XD

Oh, dan cerita yang dicetak miring itu, yang sudut pandang orang pertama, adalah sudut pandang Ino. Di situ maksudnya dia _story telling_ ke 'Asuma'. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya bikin sudut pandang orang pertama. Anehkah?

_Well_,

_Review please_?

_Review, please? A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

Salam,

Rere._  
><em>


End file.
